¿Rendición o Aceptación?
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Thriller Bark queda tras ellos y ahora se dirigen a su siguiente destino. Aparentar puede resultar muy sencillo para los que están acostumbrados, pero una ayuda siempre viene bien.


**¿Rendición o Aceptación?**

Thriller Bark quedaba atrás y hacía un par de días que se encontraban de nuevo navegando en dirección a su siguiente destino. Gyojin shima que se encuentra tras la Red Line en el Shin Sekai.

Los Mugiwara se encuentran bastante emocionados por la unión de un nuevo nakama a la tripulación. Aunque, el más contento de todos, aparte de Luffy pues consiguió, finalmente su ansiado músico, era el propio Brook que volvía a tener nuevos nakama con los que poder seguir viajando por los mares.

Y si, la mayoría estaba feliz por los acontecimientos vividos, alguien ocultaba muy bien sus propios sentimientos tal y como venía haciendo desde que tiene uso de razón; aunque aquí se trataba más para no preocupar a sus nakama que por simple cobardía. Nunca le interesó el mostrar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y, mucho menos, lo que pasaba por su corazón.

Toda la fiesta que pudo soportar fue lo que duró la bebida presente ya que, una vez no tenía nada que beber, tenía que aparentar normalidad ante sus nakama; y el tener que mentirles era algo que no le gustaba nada aunque, en este caso, no le quedaba otra salida porque no había nada que hacerle salvo esperar a que su cuerpo se recuperase cuanto antes.

Tampoco era que le doliera el cuerpo como si le estuvieran licuando sus órganos internos o algo por el estilo, por lo menos ya no. Era de esperar que el dormir durante tanto tiempo le iba a permitir pasar esa parte de la mejor manera posible. Sin darse cuenta de ella por encontrarse inconsciente.

El recuerdo le resultaba más doloroso que el supuesto dolor actual que era inexistente. Y como él no era de esos que viven de recuerdos, a pesar de que una parte de su propia vida forma parte de uno, decidió hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Aunque de repetirse la situación volvería a tomar la misma decisión.

Tan inmersos estaban en la fiesta que habían montado que nadie se dio cuenta de la ausencia de uno de ellos. Del kenshi de cabellos verdes y dura mirada con sus tres katana siempre en la cintura y la bandana anudada en su brazo izquierdo. Como darse cuenta de su ausencia si siempre se mantiene en un segundo plano para beber durante las fiestas, a no ser que alguno de sus nakama cometa la imprudencia de meterse con él haciendo que trate de matarlo.

Afortunadamente para Zoro, hoy no había sucedido ese imprevisto y pudo marcharse sin ningún tipo de problemas. Pero, a diferencia de lo que pensaba, no tan desapercibido como había pensado.

Podía ser que el griterío y la algarabía de la fiesta afectasen a la percepción de la mayoría de la gente pero no para ella. Ella había crecido afilando sus instintos de observación y no había nada que pudiera escapar de sus ojos. Mucho menos alguien que se encontraba bajo su escrutinio de manera preferente sobre las demás cosas de alrededor.

Nico Robin observó como Zoro abandonaba la zona de la fiesta y se dirigía a su lugar predilecto del Sunny. El puesto de vigía, ¿o sería mejor dicho su gimnasio con toques de puesto de vigía?

Con una última mirada a sus nakama, que se encontraban totalmente en sus mundos y ajenos a todo lo que pudiera ocurrir a su alrededor, Robin se puso en pie y siguió los pasos dados por Zoro. Incluso sino fuera por el ruido que estaban haciendo era muy poco probable que, sin verla directamente, pudieran percatarse de su marcha con lo silenciosa que se movía.

El ascenso siguió la misma línea silenciosa de todos sus movimientos y pudo entrar en el puesto de vigía sin haber sido descubierta por ninguno de sus nakama pero, si esto era así, ¿cómo era que de pronto se encontraba aprisionada contra la pared mientras fuertes dedos la sujetaban por el cuello?

La sorpresa había sido inmediata. El golpe que recibió en la espalda la puso más atenta de lo que ya lo estaba de manera natural en ella. No sólo se trataba de que aquellos dedos la estuvieran agarrando por el cuello impidiéndole casi respirar, sino que sus pies tampoco podían tocar el suelo.

Su reacción era natural, natural en ella, e hizo aparecer unos cuantos 'brazos fleur' para intentar dominar aquella mano antes de que pudiera ocurrir alguna desgracia. Una que incluyera desgracias personales propias.

Pero aquellos 'brazos fleur' no tuvieron ni tiempo de agarrar aquella mano porque, antes de que eso fuera posible, los ojos de Robin se encontraron con los de Zoro. Unos ojos que la estaban viendo con una furia contenida por una invasión que no le había gustado de su intimidad.

No había subido hasta aquí para que uno de sus nakama le siguieran sino para estar un rato solo y poder descansar de si mismo principalmente. Pero ella no podía dejarle solo, ni siquiera le podía ofrecer esta pequeña petición. Tenía que seguirle por algún extraño motivo desconocido para el resto del mundo como era la mayor parte de ella misma.

Pero Zoro también estaba viendo aquellos ojos azules y quedando atrapado por ellos y por aquella infinita serenidad que muy pocas veces llegó a ver que la pudiera perder. Muy pocas veces pero que formaban parte de los recuerdos del kenshi.

Esos recuerdos fueron quienes consiguieron que Zoro aflojase su presa y devolviera la verticalidad a los pies de Robin. Esta se sintió agradecida por el gesto de Zoro y por tener de vuelta el suelo bajo sus pies y así se lo hizo ver con una agradecida sonrisa que le salió de su corazón y no de la lista de sonrisas que tenía para engañar a la gente de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Una vez más Zoro se vio sorprendido por Robin y sus sonrisas. No sabía muy bien por qué, o no quería convencerse realmente por qué era así, pero no podía mantener el contacto con ella cuando le sonreía de aquella manera. Porque le parecían unas sonrisas tan reales que lo desesperaban al sentir como le despertaban sentimientos en su interior por ella. Lo malo era que así le ocurría desde el principio, desde que la conoció pero que antes podía ocultar mejor porque solamente debía recordar que ella era su enemigo y su deber estaba para con sus nakama antes de cualquier tipo de atracción o sentimiento que pudiera tener hacia alguien.

Pero entonces Luffy la aceptó como nakama y esa excusa le había desaparecido pero, no queriendo tratar con lo que sentía por ella, decidió agarrarse a la extraña y y confusa actitud de Robin para autoimponerse la creencia de que, viendo su pasado como agente de Baroque Works y como terminó este, más lo explicado por ella misma de su manera de sobrevivir en el mundo, resultaba totalmente posible el que un día les pudiera traicionar a todos ellos.

A él.

Pero cuando finalmente ocurre no puede evitar maldecirse por haber actuado de manera tan infantil respecto a ella en vez de haberla aceptado como a un Mugiwara más. Luego trató de ser un poco más abierto con ella, su nombre salió de sus labios de manera natural y sin hacer ningún tipo de drama por ello. Incluso pensó que ella no se había percatado de que ahora la podía llamar por su nombre cuando, a veces, hablaba con ella.

No supo por qué, salvo porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo como de tener que respirar para seguir viva, pero Robin colocó su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla derecha de Zoro en una sentida caricia que cogió totalmente desprevenido al kenshi y que no supo que decir o como reaccionar sin actuar como alguien extraño a si mismo.

Las ganas de besarla eran enormes y muy difíciles de reprimir. Poder saborear aquellos labios y descubrir el dulce aroma y sabor que tenían y que, en la mente de Zoro, habían adquirido el mismo aroma que desprendía su cabello o su piel salada.

Cuando vio esos labios separándose ligeramente pensó en que pudiera ser una señal para dejarse llevar y besarla, afortunadamente para él, o por desgracia, sus instintos y sentidos estaban lo suficientemente desarrollados para darse cuenta de que Robin iba a decirle algo.

Siempre quería saber algo, se trataba de una parte de su personalidad que a Zoro le resultaba, en partes iguales, tanto enervante como agradable. Pero no esta vez, no ahora cuando sus únicas preguntas Zoro no se veía capaz de ofrecerle una respuesta coherente y que no descubriese sus sentimientos.

Zoro no mostraba sus sentimientos salvo aquello que se le pudiera escapar a su férreo control que los mantenía en su interior y ocultos a la vista de todos. ¿De todos? A Zoro siempre le fascinaron los intensos ojos azules de Robin que parecían ver mucho más allá de lo que podía verse a primera vista.

Antes de que Robin pudiera decir una sola palabra, Zoro dejó caer una pequeña barrera y se permitió el mostrarle a Robin una parte que le ocultaba. Una parte que la necesitaba mostrar aunque fuera con un gesto simple e inocente pero que, viniendo de él, las palabras resultarían insignificantes en comparación.

Zoro apoyó su rostro sobre el hombro izquierdo de Robin dejándolo allí mientras descansaba de todo. De su vida, sus elecciones, su futuro y su sueño, del dolor y, por supuesto, también del amor… pero, pensándolo mejor, no lo haría. No ahora mismo. Ahora haría justamente lo contrario a lo que había decidido.

No descansaría del amor sino que lo viviría aunque solamente fuera con un pequeño gesto inocente.

Con su rostro oculto en el hombro de Robin no pudo percatarse de la cara de sorpresa que había puesto ante el gesto de Zoro. Tal vez pudo notar como se había puesto en tensión todo su cuerpo en el momento en que le sintió apoyarse sobre su hombro pero, sintiendo su respiración reverberando sobre su cuerpo y su cálido aliento sobre su hombro desnudo, Robin fue, también, incapaz de reprimir un gesto por su parte cuando sintió el movimiento de Zoro.

Zoro mantenía los ojos cerrados para tratar de sumergirse en las sensaciones que este inocente contacto con Robin le estaba proporcionando. Tal vez estuviera siendo egoísta al buscar esta sensación sin pensar en que Robin no quisiera tenerle tan cerca o en semejante situación con ella pero, después de todo este tiempo, de toda su vida, Zoro necesitaba esto y, si debía ser egoísta para obtenerlo pues… lo haría… ¿o no?

Zoro se maldijo a si mismo y a su debilidad. No tenía ningún derecho en poner a Robin en este tipo de situaciones solamente porque él pudiera necesitarlo, necesitarla. Eran nakama pero eso no quería decir que pudiera tomarse ciertas libertades imponiendo su voluntad y deseos a los de ella.

Cuando hizo inicio al movimiento para apartarse de Robin fue cuando sintió como las manos de ella le rodearon, una enroscándose en su cintura, la izquierda, y la derecha posándose con suma delicadeza sobre su cabeza, acariciándosela mientras sus dedos se entremezclaban con sus cabellos.

Nunca antes había sentido algo ni siquiera cercano o parecido a lo que Robin le estaba logrando sentir en estos momentos con un gesto tan simple y delicado como este. El aroma del cuerpo de Robin se estaba apoderando de los sentidos de Zoro y no se quejaba por ello y ella tampoco lo iba a hacer. Lo único que a Robin le apenaba era que Zoro no se atreviera a devolverle el abrazo y mantuviera sus brazos caídos.

¿Cuánto tiempo iban a poder permanecer de esta manera? ¿Cuál era el tiempo del que disponían antes de que la realidad les mostrara la realidad que existía entre ellos dos?

-… un poco más…-, se pudo escuchar la voz susurrante de Zoro que casi resultó inaudible ante los fuertes latidos de sus corazones.-… hay tiempo…

Robin se apretó con más fuerza al cuerpo de Zoro mientras su cabeza se apoyaba sobre la del kenshi para descansar junto a él por completo, sin dejar nada atrás.

-… hay tiempo…-, repitió la dulce y serena voz de Robin.-… mi vida…

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron por la impresión que aquellas dos palabras le ofrecieron. Un paso para poder decidir si tomarlo y que lo acercaría a uno de sus mayores anhelos en este mundo.

Nico Robin.

¿Por qué estos cambios en sus maneras de ser? Bueno, ¿cómo actuarías tú si hubieras estado a punto de morir sin haberle mostrado a la persona en la que no puedes dejar de pensar lo que sientes por ella?

Zoro sabe que su mayor defecto es su hermetismo con sus sentimientos y que, a causa de ello, incluso sus propios nakama no lleguen a comprenderle. Así que muy difícil lo tendría para mostrar su amor, cariño o necesidad por ella; por ello lo mejor es ir paso a paso. Recordando su pasado común.

Primero intenta matarla y luego le ofrece algo nuevo. Un abrazo.

Robin casi se sintió morir cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba tras el enfrentamiento con Kuma, un estado que nadie sabía como había sucedido; salvo unos cuantos testigos de excepción que se lo explicaron a Sanji y que ella escuchó siguiendo sus viejas costumbres de mantenerse informada de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Pensar que lo pudo haber perdido le resultaba algo absurdo de imaginar mucho más de poder creerlo, pero las pruebas así lo indicaban. Zoro seguía vivo más por su fuerza de voluntad, y el extremista entrenamiento que lo mantiene siempre ocupado, que por pura lógica o sentido común.

Algo que le sorprendió fue el saber que habría dado su propio sueño para que Luffy pudiera continuar su viaje para convertir el suyo en realidad. Y Robin sabe que ese acto hacia su nakama lo tendría con cualquiera de los demás y eso era algo que la asustaba porque, de seguir por ese camino, al final llegará a un límite y lo perderá para siempre.

Pero ahora ya no podía permitirlo porque Robin sabe que Zoro siente algo por ella. Sabe que le costará mucho el poder confesárselo pero, para hacerlo, tiene que seguir con vida y ella hará todo lo que esté en su mano, sus manos, para darle ese tiempo.

_Dijo mi nombre. Lo dijo en voz alta ante los demás… no me llamó oroka o onna sino que me dijo Robin_-. Ella sabía, porque saber era su especialidad, que Zoro la había llamado por su nombre en varias ocasiones pero nunca ante ella. Pero cuando Moria la atacó para robarle su sombra, Zoro se olvidó de dónde estaba, del resto de sus nakama, y gritó su nombre para advertirla. En verdad podía decirse que su rostro de sorpresa fue más por el escuchar su nombre de labios de Zoro que por el ataque de Moria.-_Y ahora veamos cuanto tiempo tardarás en llamarle Zoro y no kenshi-san_.

Los brazos de Zoro se agarraron al cuerpo de Robin para impedir que existiera la más mínima distancia entre ellos. Sus manos apoyadas contra su espalda le ofrecían sencillas caricias que buscaban enseñarle los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

-Toda mi vida…

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Muchas Gracias por leer este pequeño fic.

Agradeceros si, tras leer la historia, dejáis algún **REVIEW**. Como bien dicen el tiempo es una vida y así seguiré esperando vuestras palabras.

Y despedirme hasta la próxima historia.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
